


It's a kind of magic... in Halloween

by Bluebell_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU Potterlock, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor John Watson, Happy, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, One Shot, POV Third Person, Potterlock, Protective Mycroft, Ravenclaw Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Teen John Watson, Teen Mycroft, Teen Romance, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell_23/pseuds/Bluebell_23
Summary: Halloween always brings good memories. John and Sherlock are third-year students at Hogwarts, they are best friends but something is changing between them. They just need to understand their feelings and with some extra help, they will come to terms and discover what's going on. A brief story.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	It's a kind of magic... in Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my very first attempt to write an actual fic, after more than five years as a not-so-active fan. Jus a little Potterlock, I wanted to add more story and context, but this really is my first try, so I decided to keep it safe. Any kind of criticism is welcome, and if you enjoyed please leave comments. I hope I didn't mess up with verb tenses, English is not my native language. If you get here, thank you.

The magic of Halloween

Sometimes he feels a bit of nostalgia. A little smile on his face delates what he’s thinking but Sherlock can't see it. He’s speaking nonsense about a moron in the latest case and working on the kitchen table. Maybe it is the light and how shadows cast his beautiful face, maybe it is just that Halloween always makes him emotional. But John suddenly gets hit by the memory and he even feels a lump in his throat, eye dropping… C’mon, is he an old man or a little girl? But, in nights like this one, magic is everywhere. And especially swirling around Sherlock. 

Too long and too intense, his gaze ends up alerting Sherlock who suddenly stops his rant and sees John through the corner of his eye. A tight smile. “John. What are you doing?”, says, not stopping his work, whatever it is. 

John grins broadly. “Oh, nothing. I just came to a realization.” John knows Sherlock knows. He always knows everything and it’s just like he could read his mind. Oh, well he actually can, but it’s not even necessary after all this time. So John gets up from the chair, attracted by the magnetic force Sherlock has always had on him. 

“Oh, yeah? And what is it?” 

When Sherlock ends his phrase John is pretty near him and both smile at each other. 

“Well. I love you.”

Suddenly, Sherlock feels truly confused, even after all this time sentiment it’s not his strong point. Swirling facts in his mind, Sherlock looks around trying to catch up. “I thought we had agreed that long before. How is that a realization?” And with that Sherlock comes to understand what is going on. “Oh, Halloween, isn’t it?”

“Yes”, says John putting his hand on Sherlock’s chest and kissing his lips. 

  
  


\-----

It was Halloween when they finally understood what the hell was going on between them. John and Sherlock have become close since day one in Hogwarts. But this last year things got weird. Neither John nor Sherlock could explain what was exactly bothering their friendship but they have actually fought one or two times and they didn’t feel comfortable. 

In spite of the situation, something like gravity kept bringing them together. 

This was supposed to be an amazing year. They would finally go to Hogsmeade and Sherlock had plans for their adventures at midnight that excited John, even when he scolded him for breaking the rules. At the very beginning of the year, everything was ok, but after the second week, all started to crumble. John did the tryout for the Gryffindor quidditch team and even when Sherlock thought it was a tedious activity he knew John needed something like that to move and let his competitive vein totally free, so he went to the field to cheer him up (not exactly cheer him) and congratulate him when he got the position at the team. But exactly thirteen hours after the test, the Gryffindor girls started to pay attention to his friend, that was when things got rough.

John didn’t know what was exactly going on since he wasn’t really into girls yet, but this sudden attention didn’t bother him per se. Sherlock, on the other hand, was completely out of his mind.

“John, this is ridiculous! Please make them stop.” 

Four or five girls started talking to John, they were everywhere, at the breakfast table, when Sherlock and John were trying to plan their day, they wanted to pair up in the classes with him and were constantly asking questions when Sherlock was talking about his experiments. They gave Sherlock funny looks and giggled. 

“Sherlock, I’m not doing anything to attract them, they just started talking to me. I know they are being a little nosey, but I don’t know what to do.”

Sherlock didn’t know exactly why they bothered him so much. John wasn’t always just with him and he had come to accept that sometimes being around other people was necessary. But when Lestrade hung out with them it wasn't the same, even if he was too nosey, trying to guess what they were getting into. The girls didn’t like him and he felt they actually were trying to take John away. He knew he was being ridiculous because he trusted John but it was obnoxious. 

John, on the other hand, was willing to taste the new attention, especially because he felt a guilty pleasure watching Sherlock’s reaction. Additionally, he started practices with his new team and all of that had reduced the time he could spend with his Ravenclaw friend. Also, and John didn’t want to admit it, he was feeling some kind of tension when he was around Sherlock. He didn’t really know what it was, but he had started to feel worried when he was talking to him like he didn’t want to disappoint him. John was feeling insecure, he secretly feared Sherlock could get tired of him and dismiss him. It was a strange fear since John had been completely himself with Sherlock since the first day they met, so it was ridiculous to think that Sherlock could suddenly realize he didn’t like him and toss him away, but why was he feeling that insecure?

Even with all those things going on between them, they still enjoyed their company. Trying to avoid the tension and to concentrate on their cases, how Sherlock liked to call them. This year Sherlock came with an obsession with The Room of Requirements, so the boys have wandered around the castle like maniacs, still without any results. This helped to ease the tension since Sherlock kept looking for clues and John liked to see him concentrate in other than boredom. But truth to be told, John was sure they weren’t finding it because they weren’t really focused on it. 

This year was something they were expecting. Sherlock had told John everything about Hogsmeade, and he was expecting to try candies, go to Zonko’s and maybe visit the Shrieking Shack, he had heard all kinds of stories about that house. They had already planned their first excursion to the town, but now they had a bad feeling about this visit, and they didn’t want to ruin it. 

\----

Sally Donovan, one of the girls suddenly felt attraction for John Watson, had become kind of a friend for John. She already was friends with Lestrade and was actually very smart, but she didn’t like Sherlock at all. Of course, that was something that bothered both John and Greg, but they also liked her conversation. She told them a story about an old aunt who had got into the haunted house and she assured them she could guide them in. Lestrade was skeptical about this information, but John wanted to tell Sherlock. He also knew that he wouldn't have a nice response from his friend, though. 

Lestrade had told him Sally could be lying and John had to agree with him. Greg usually was right and was always trying to lead the boys through a good path. He was a seventh-year student and was kind of Mycroft’s friend, Sherlock’s older brother who had graduated a year ago, something that annoyed the Ravenclaw boy, but even when Sherlock used to call him dull and fool, John knew he was always keeping an eye on them. 

\----

Sherlock by himself had come to terms with everything but not in a good way. He already was sensing John would change his companionship and that he would be alone again. It hurt of course, but Sherlock saw the logic on that. John was a good guy, getting handsome, kind and keen to help others, he also was good with small talk even when he wasn’t really good to establish deeper relationships, so he would probably try many dates before he could settle with a girlfriend. Sherlock was completely lost on the social side, and he really didn’t like people, as he always got funny names, bad looks, and some blows to make him shut up. Mycroft had always told him that people were a waste of time and of course his older brother used to be right in that matter. Anyway, for some unknown reason, he couldn’t get away from John for much longer than some hours, since both kept finding each other. And of course, Sherlock was happy to oblige, usually, but at the moment he had started to feel completely lost. He dreaded the idea of losing John, he dreaded the girls around him, and also he had started to feel incomplete without him. That enerved him but also had awakened a nice thing tingling inside him. 

\-----

On the night before the Halloween day, after a difficult evening, John kept awake in front of the fireplace in the common room of Gryffindor. He was worried about their friendship since he didn’t want to lose what they have, but he also was sensing Sherlock didn’t want him around anymore. The first visit to Hogsmeade would be in two days and at the moment he didn’t really know if plans with Sherlock were still standing or even if he could talk with Sherlock. Everything in his head was mixed up and he still couldn’t understand why he was feeling so insecure talking to his friend. 

Greg came down to see if everything was ok with John and they suddenly engaged in a serious conversation about everything. Sally had been rude to Sherlock, earlier that day she had shouted to him and told him he was a lucky weirdo since John considered his friend. Of course, this made John angry and he chased a running Sherlock around the castle, but the boy was damned good to hide and knew the castle better than anyone, even John, who had explored it with him every night. He couldn’t find him and had come back to the tower feeling completely baffled about everything. At the top of the cake, later Sally talked to him and warned him about his friendship. This totally led to a shouting John, telling her to shut up and that she could put her opinion right up in her ass, thank you very much. 

Of course, all the Gryffindors around thought Sally was right, and all the girls that have craved John’s attention were disgusted on how he preferred to defend the strange boy before coming to terms with Sally. 

“I know Sally is wrong, mate. But I think this kind of reaction is something you should expect if you want to talk to people, besides him. He’s really good to piss off people.” Greg giggled with this, though John didn’t find it funny. 

“I know. I don’t even know if Sherlock wants to be friends with me anymore. I don’t know what the hell is going on. I feel great when I’m with him, I think we complement each other, but now I feel he doesn’t like to be around me. And I’m so freaking scared of losing him.”

“Have you told him all of this?” asked Greg, starting to feel he knew what was happening. 

John looked up and thought. No, he hasn’t. But he suddenly asked himself why. Sherlock was his best friend and for more than two years he had talked to him about everything, even the rough stuff with his parents and the problem with Harry. Sherlock used to be more secretive, but now John knew pretty much everything about his life, his petty relatives, how he felt his brother had lost interest in him and that kind of stuff Sherlock have tried to avoid at the beginning, so why now they weren’t talking?

“No, no I haven’t.” said a reflective John. 

“And… why?” 

For the first time, John stopped to think about what he was feeling and why he was so defensive about it. He really didn’t care what people said about his Ravenclaw friend, but recently he started to be more protective about it. When all the girls started to pay attention to him he felt a little proud, but most importantly, he wanted Sherlock to notice it. Sherlock was so good at everything, he excelled at every charm they learn, knew all about the history of magic, could transform the glass of wine into anything he wanted and could deduce everything about John just with a quick look, but this was the first time John felt proud of something and he wanted to Sherlock to notice it. It was stupid, he knew that all those girls just liked him abruptly because he was now in the quidditch team but that wasn’t something really to be proud of. Maybe he just wanted to make Sherlock… jealous? 

“Dude, I don’t know. It’s too much. I thought it was all because of the girls being nosey and annoying but, now I don’t know.”

“John…” said Greg exhaling resigned, the boy didn’t want to talk about it because he was still feeling ashamed with how things went, but he had the feeling this could help John. “Ok, let me tell you a story. This happened to me with.. A friend” 

“What? Really? What happened?”

“Yeah, but I messed up things. Look, I had a friend and he was a stupid arrogant, but I liked him. And one day I discovered I was in love with him. I knew he wasn’t good with things like relationships, emotions or talking. I could have been a better friend, understand him and talk to him, but what I did was to get a girlfriend. I was annoyed because he couldn’t decide if I deserved his love, and then I tried to make him jealous. It was bad. Now he doesn’t really talk to me.”

“Are you telling me I like Sherlock?” almost shouted a puzzled John.

“What? No, no exactly. I liked this friend, but I’m trying to tell you that I should have talked to him, I was insecure and I thought I could regain his attention. I could have just told him I liked him, but I was scared.” concluded Greg with a sad look and scrubbing his face. 

John wanted to say something to his friend but his brain was working with the new information. John hadn’t really thought about dates or girls. He had seen movies about love and relationships with his mom and Harry, and he found them tedious. But his friendship with Sherlock was… different. 

“Greg… what do you feel when you’re with this boy? How do you know you like him?”

“Oh, man. When I was with him I felt like everything was good. I still feel like protecting him from everything and everyone. I feel like I can be myself with him. I don’t know why I thought I should pretend.”

“Please don’t think I don’t care. But… Do I fancy Sherlock? I feel free when we’re together, you know? I feel like killing just thinking of someone trying to hurt him. But I also feel I wanna impress him. That’s why I joined the quidditch team. He doesn’t even like sports!” concluded John with a grunt of frustration. “Dude, what’s happening to me?”

\---

Sherlock ran away from the Great Hall completely annoyed. Why would John like to be around Sally Donovan, the girl was completely dull and now she was being rude to him. For the first time in years Sherlock felt like crying, not because of Sally’s words, he could manage that kind of stupidity, but for John. He didn’t want the other kid to abandon him and he totally felt that could happen. At this point, Sherlock had come to terms with his own homosexuality, something he had known since some years ago, not because he liked boys or girls, but he could deduce that for himself. And in the summer he had a little realization when one of the letters of John arrived. 

He didn’t think about John like a boyfriend or something like that, Sherlock considered he couldn’t have a couple, since people found him insufferable, but he thought maybe with John could have a long-lasting friendship. However in the summer, when in his letter John showed minimal interest in trying things with a muggle girl from his town, Sherlock feared he could leave. 

Finally, when all those girls started to pay attention to John and he started to look so pleased with himself, Sherlock knew things wouldn’t last. And now he was crying like a little boy. The stupid sentiment, just a chemical defect. 

Running away from John wasn’t easy, because the boy knew all the places he could hide, so Sherlock went to the seventh floor to hide, this was one of the last places they still had to look for the Room of Requirements and certainly, John wouldn’t get there, he always took the stairs when they were about to move. So he sat in the middle of the corridor feeling like a stupid git. It was late and almost none student would pass. 

When his crying subsided he tried to distract himself looking for the damn room. So he went looking for any sign of a magical entrance around him, until it was too late and no kid or teenager was seen there. That was when something weird happened. Passing on the corridor thinking of John and how to understand his feelings a magic door appeared. 

Sherlock stared at the door for two solid minutes trying to understand what was happening. ¡Finally, the Room that Comes and Goes! Sheepishly Sherlock opened the door wishing John to be there to find this, but he would show him the next day. It was Halloween day and everyone in the castle would be completely distracted, professors included, so they could pass all the day exploring this new chamber. Then a hurt pang made him sad when he asked himself if John would still be his friend the next day. 

\----

John was feeling something weird in his stomach. Did he really like Sherlock in that way? Was he gay? His sister had announced to his parents two summers ago that she was lesbian and everyone in his family went nuts. Mom understood since the beginning, but his dad probably would never understand it. What would happen if he told his parents he was also gay? 

But the truth was John was feeling something brilliant swirling in his stomach, now that the idea had been planted in his mind, all kinds of fantasies were growing up. He suddenly felt butterflies and his hands were sweating. He just thought of the possibility of kissing Sherlock and everything in him started to boil. Could that be possible? But Sherlock didn’t even like to be touched, having a relationship could be really a fantasy. That made him a little sad. But… 

“Greg! I like him. I really do. I even could tell you I love him. Not like in the movies, though. I know Sherlock probably doesn’t even think about having a relationship or love, but that doesn’t really matter. I’m with him because we both feel good. And that’s amazing. I was lonely before all this magic thing, and Sherlock is probably the first person that really likes me for what I am, not what they think I am.” John had started to talk fast and loud and Greg thought their housemates could be awakened by John’s revelation when he suddenly jumped from the couch. 

“I need to tell him! Thanks, Greg”

“But, John, it’s late... “ John didn’t really listen to that remark, since he was already getting out of the hole in the wall. 

\----

When Sherlock opened the door he found two chairs, one in front of the other, and a nice fire flaming. In the middle a little tea table with a book on it. The myth said that the Room of Requirements appeared with anything the person asked at that moment. But Sherlock was just thinking about John and how to fix their friendship or understand what was going on. 

So Sherlock approached the tea table and found this little notebook with a name partly erased by the use, despite this he could clearly see the last name: “Holmes”. When Sherlock opened it he did recognize the letter, without any doubt this was his brother’s notebook. He opened it extremely curious and a little guilty. Was this private? With one quick look Sherlock could say this was a private diary, probably from his fifth or sixth year in Hogwarts. Mycroft graduated last year and after that his brother practically left him behind, never sent letters, never talked to him, they haven’t seen each other since the day they left the train at the end of the school year. Now an old diary appeared when Sherlock felt so troubled about something that stupid. Angry with his brother and with everything he threw the diary across the room, and a little piece of paper fell from the book. 

Rolling his eyes Sherlock took it from the floor and discovered a note. It was Mycroft’s. 

_ Little brother, I knew you could find this room and I think you will, at some point find the diary. When I leave Hogwarts I’ll start a job at the Ministry and I will probably be away from home for some time. I know you will be alone in this castle, but I think you have found a better partner for your crimes. I just wanted to tell you I’m not leaving you, for God’s sake. I’m just working, obviously. I hope this message does not come too late when you have spawned an absurd resentment _

_ So, I wrote this diary in my sixth year in Hogwarts, that year I discovered something about myself and I think you will find out we are pretty akin. Enjoy my private thoughts. And make better decisions.  _

_ Sincerely, Mycroft.  _

Sherlock was stunned. How the hell Mycroft could know he would be here? How could the room know? He will have to study this. But now he was more curious about the diary. Suddenly Sherlock felt watched. His brother was stunning sometimes, he would never admit it in front of him, of course, but Mycroft could be really good. 

\---

John wandered around the castle for some time, but after half an hour John realized he had no idea where to look for his friend. He didn’t know where the Ravenclaw common room was or where Sherlock could be hidden. He went to their secret places but nothing. He would have to accept it and go back. Or he could wander over the castle until morning. The excitement was starting to fade and the fear of being rejected took its place. He knew Sherlock couldn’t feel the same. And in many ways John wasn’t expecting Sherlock to be a loving boyfriend, but at least he had to tell him. Nobody knew him as his friend and now, with this exciting news, John felt he only could talk to him and share the news. Also, if someone as close to him as Sherlock fancied him, he would like to know, because that would be awesome, spark good feelings in someone else. 

John decided to hide in one of the secret places they have discovered. It was a little closet hidden behind an old tapestry. There he was coming to terms with his feelings and thinking of Sherlock in a totally new way when he heard footsteps. Almost asleep John jumped in surprise when a thin figure appeared. 

“John! I knew you would be here! I went to the tower and didn’t find you so I thought you would be here. C’mon I need to show you something!” said Sherlock excited and started to pull John to the corridor. 

“What? Sherlock, wait! I need to tell you something. Did you go to the tower? The common room? Do you know the password? I don’t even know where the Ravenclaw common room is! No, wait, I need to tell you something.”

“Shhh! John, we can talk when we get there. Nobody could find us there. C’mon.”

So John let himself be guided by the thin and tall boy. In the darkness all the light Sherlock emanated was powerful and obvious, his deep voice and long fingers digged into his skin and John felt convinced. He was totally in love with Sherlock Holmes.

After what felt like ages they got to the seventh floor and Sherlock started to pace in front of a wall. John certainly didn’t know what was going on but was full of excitement when a magic door appeared in front of them. 

“Sherlock, you found the Room!”

“Yeah! It was almost an accident, but I had come to the conclusion it was somewhere here. And so, it appeared.”

When they entered the room it had more things than when Sherlock had left it. Of course this time Sherlock was more specific about his requirements. There were the two chairs he found before, but now there was a carpet, cushions, lamps, and two bookshelves beside the fireplace. In the wall, there was a weird wallpaper with a bison skull. There was also a small dining table with two wooden chairs. 

“I asked for a nice place for the two of us.” stated a proud Sherlock. 

John was stunned, he had heard stories from his friend about the room, but this was fantastic, it almost felt like home. “So that means if someone gets in here…”

“They won’t find this place. They would find something they requested. Obviously I asked for privacy, so no one can find it even if they think of finding our secret place. I think you should cover the loops to be safe.”

“You are amazing, Sherlock,” said John, meeting his gaze. Sherlock’s pale cheeks turned pink but didn’t look away. That’s when John’s stomach actually started a revolution and his palms got sweaty. Suddenly he didn’t know what to say or how to act. Should he be different now because he was in love? 

Not looking away, Sherlock started to talk. “John, listen. I know you like girls and everything, we’re growing up and maybe things will get complicated, we’re almost full teenagers and your hormones will get into your head, but I still want you to know something.”

“No, Sherlock, wait, about the girls, that’s not true. I’ve been a stupid git...”

“Shh, wait, John. Please listen to me.”

“I need to tell you something too, and I would like to tell you first because I feel as if you were breaking up with me.”

“What? No. John…Listen, please. Mycroft told me something. When he was in his fourth year he had a fight with his friend. They stopped talking for almost two years and then he finally accepted something…” Sherlock made a pause here, he knew this could be dangerous, and instead of working things up, his words could push John away, but he had to say it out loud, Mycroft had asked him to make better decisions. “John, he was in love with his friend. And when he finally told him it was too late, Lestrade was with a girlfriend. I think they will meet again and probably will sort things out.. Mycroft is a little dramatic but Lestrade is totally in love too..” 

“Mycroft? Mycroft is the guy Greg was talking about” That totally took John by surprise. 

“What? You knew?”

“No, well, he told me a story and that’s how I realized that…”

When Sherlock noticed they were rambling he shook his head and continued, “John, what I’m trying to say is… I’m in love with you.”

  
  


John’s heart was totally out of control. But when Sherlock said his last line he felt everything in the world stopped. He couldn’t hear anything but the echo of Sherlock’s last words. Unable to move, unable to speak, John felt what happiness meant. All the fear, all his worries vanished, neither school or Hogsmeade exist anymore. The world was just one thing, one person. All the world, all the universe was standing in front of him, with his mercurial eyes, messy hair, thin and cold hands, pale skin, amazing mind. And the universe was telling him he was in love with him. That, he thought, was the real magic. 

The magnetic field between the two of them kicked in with all his power. The two boys felt the pull and without noticing their lips found a way. It wasn’t really a kiss. It was more like a promise, more like a whisper, more like a prayer. It felt more like a pact. Just the two of them. Against the world. 

When John finally managed to talk he only had something to say. He took Sherlock’s hand and lace their fingers. “Sherlock Holmes, I’m in love with you too.”

\----

The next morning everything was just a shiny day, it wasn’t important if it was actually raining. Greg could see they had made up things. John and Sherlock were radiant and tired, but Halloween was always exciting. Sherlock and John simply sat in the Great Hall and watched the ghosts’ show which Sherlock found tedious, after that they went directly to their new secret room. There they kept talking until they fell asleep. 

\----

Almost 30 years later, humming in their bed, John is watching Sherlock under the moonlight entering from the window. He never gets tired of his figure, and Sherlock always finds a way to amaze him. Even after all those years. 

“John, stop.”

“What?”

“You’re loving me too loud. Just kiss me.”

“Stupid, git.”

After a deep kiss they just fell in silence, with the confidence they are safe, because they are together. 

“Never leave this bed, Sherlock.”

“Don’t be absurd. We have a case.” replies a sleepy Sherlock.

“Ok, then just… please always love me.” asks John, looking at him again. 

“Oh that’s easy. I will always love you.” 

“Fine.”

And with that John falls asleep. Sherlock opens his eyes one more time and watches John sleep. He remembers a thirteen years-old John asleep in the Room of Requirements, smiling and happy, loving Sherlock. Maybe they were just lucky. Maybe it was the magnetic field. Maybe it was just real magic. 

  
  
  



End file.
